Society's Real Architects
by Major Grai
Summary: A series of drabbles about the women in the Clique series. Please Read&Enjoy.
1. Massie

Women are the real architects of society.

**Okay… I needed a quick break from school and my other story so I wrote this. It's going to be part of a series of drabbles about the women in the Clique series.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Massie

People said she was a bitch. She was but she was good at it. She got what she wanted and she made the people who got in her way suffer.

So what if she didn't have any class? Who needed class?

She had everything else that she wanted rapped around her little finger. Her parents, her friends, her crush, the rest of the student body… When things didn't go her way she made them go her way.

And if that made her a bitch so be!

Who cared anyway?

And _why _care?

Her life was perfect.


	2. Alicia

**Here's the next one! I enjoyed writing this :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy it too!**

Alicia

Alicia wasn't a fan of Massie. She wasn't a friend of hers. Not truly. She wasn't friends with Kristen even though she was smart and kind of nice. She wasn't friends with Dylan even though she was really funny and laid back. She wasn't even friends with Claire who was the sweetest most innocent girl that Alicia had ever met.

They were allies. Which made no sense seeing as in there wasn't really a war going on. Just a dictatorship of sorts.

When she was done with Westchester she'd get some real friends. Friends who liked the _real _her. Friends who were nothing like Massie Block.

But till then… If you can't beat 'em… Join 'em!


	3. Kristen

Kristen

Kristen walked to the soccer field with her cleats swinging over her shoulder, feeling completely elated.

Today there was a soccer game and she couldn't be happier.

The soccer field was her safe haven, even if it wasn't always the safest place to be. Especially if the other team was rough. But Kristen never cared.

Why?

Because Kristen basically had multiple personalities disorder. She was never the same person with anyone. The Pretty Committee, her mother, the Witty Committee… They all saw different Kristens that were not alike at all.

But on the soccer field… it was different.

She knew _exactly _who she was and where she belonged.


	4. Dylan

**Okay… Just want to say thank you so much to the reviewers! I was so excited to see that someone had read and enjoyed these! Hope you like this one too!**

Dylan

She wasn't top dog. She was never going to be top dog. That was for certain. She went through life as a cliff note of sorts. A PS in the spotlight. It was obvious wasn't it?

Her best friend got everyone's attention. People talked about Massie Block. Alicia Rivera was the guy magnet. Kristen Gregory was top of the class and a soccer star. Even Claire freaking Lyons was a movie star.

And what was she?

The fat friend?

The girl who couldn't lose the weight, get a guy, or step out into the spotlight no matter how hard she tried?

Even her own mother was a celebrity.

She was just stuck in a competition she was destined to lose.


	5. Claire

Claire

She liked to be liked. She loved to be loved. She hated it when she was just the silly little blonde who would amount to nothing.

She could be someone great and she knew it!

But she'd always hit her road bocks when it came to loyalty for loyalty's sake and the need to be adored.

They weren't bad traits though, right?

Loyalty, wanting to be liked?

She wasn't being stupid or unreasonable though, right?

She wasn't getting in her own way, slowing herself down, making her life more difficult though…

She wasn't right?


	6. Layne

Layne

She thought the world was funny.

Massie Block and the rest of the PC were hilarious. The way they obsessed over boys, style, fashion, money, and social status.

She thought the world was interesting.

So many possibilities. All the different countries, all their issues. Politics… who was running against who, their ideals, and ideas.

She thought the world was filed to the brim with choices and opportunities.

She could be anyone or do anything. Why pick just one and be on the sidelines?

The world was her playground, her juicy, juicy apple.

All she had to do was take a bite.


	7. Skye

Skye

They called her DSL dater. They said she made super fast connections with guys. They said all these connections had a kiss at the end of them.

She liked to believe them.

But they were so very wrong.

If only they all knew the truth.

Skye Hamilton never made any connections with anyone. Her parents were barely in her life. Here friends were more like trophies then friends.

And all those boys she kissed… there weren't relationships there. There weren't connections.

She was just experimenting.

Looking for it.

Trying to find it.

That seemed to be all Skye Hamilton ever did.

Look for a _real_ connection.


	8. Olivia

**As requested: Olivia. Enjoy and please review!**

Olivia

People said she was stupid. A real moron. That she was just a pretty face.

She didn't really mind though.

Why?

Well that was obvious!

Just look around. Look at a newspaper, a magazine, a poster, on the Internet!

The answer is obvious.

What do you see there?

You see pretty people. Sure, the intelligent people get in occasionally but they always have looks as a fall back. Just think about it for a second.

The only people who ever make it in this world were the people who were easy on the eyes!

Why was she insane for getting looks down?

She was just preparing herself for the real world.

And with her looks…

She was more then ready


	9. Kendra

**Hey, I'm back. Okay I know it's been over a month but in my defense high school is a bitch people! This ones longer just to appease you.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Kendra Block

Kendra Block liked beautiful things.

She had a beautiful property where a beautiful house sat, filled with beautiful things.

Antiques, new, modern. You name it. If it was stunning, she had it.

Everything from the paint trimmings to the husband and daughter.

A perfect husband who may no longer be handsome but had enough money to keep Kendra happy. Though it was the money that had originally drawn Kendra to William she had, over time, learned to love him. They'd had a lot of fun together, over the years, and after bearing a child, love seemed to creep up somewhere along the way.

Massie may have been one of Kendra's most perfect creations. So dead set on getting what she wanted. Kendra felt that raising this girl would influence her negatively so she just let Massie do as she pleased.

But the real reason was perhaps, that Kendra just wasn't sure how to have a proper conversation with her daughter… That Kendra was just a little scared of the one beautiful thing she created.

Her own daughter.


	10. Nina

**I'm still here. If you have any requests, go ahead and make 'em!**

**Review and enjoy!**

Nina Callas

A lot of people disapprove of her thievery.

Her family was rich. Her sisters were unbelievably gorgeous. Her mother a former model. Her father a rich businessman.

Sure, she wasn't absolutely beautiful herself but her cup size balanced out her face just fine.

She had so much going for her so she didn't need a to steal. She was one of the few people in the world who was set for life.

But she acted just like she wasn't.

So many people didn't get it.

Her family, the staff, her schoolmates, family friends and acquaintances.

They didn't get why.

Why?

Because she could.


	11. Hadley

**Hey, hey, hey.**

**This one's about the movie star who Claire replaced in DLFL.**

**Enjoy and review! **

Hadley Durk

Hadley's competition with Abby had started when they were young. She wasn't sure why or when they had started to take it more seriously hate each other but she knew it got unbearable by the time _Dial L for loser_ was being filmed.

And quite frankly Hadley didn't get it.

Sure, the competition was good—for the both of them. It made Hadley want to better herself, physically, emotionally, mentally… in acting.

In her camera infested life and her real life behind the scenes.

But what Hadley didn't get was just how _into it _Abby was.

It felt so unreal.

She thought on random occasions that maybe they could sit by their pools and get along like old pals.

But maybe that was the thing.

Her two lives had to be kept separate to the point of bipolar opposites.

Maybe Abby was just showing her how cutthroat the industry could be.

Or maybe Abby could see her capabilities and was afraid of being outshone.


	12. Judy

Hey!

Please Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimed.

(Any suggestions or requests, make them!)

* * *

Judy Lyons

Judy wasn't stupid. She knew what it was like t be a teenage girl. It was difficult. It sucked.

She unfortunately didn't know what it was like to be a middle class teenage girl living among some of the richest people in the country. In that respect thinking her daughter would turn out alright just on her own, she was quite stupid.

She failed to notice the other mother's letting their daughter's run rampant.

Why would she when she had a troublesome son who was always up to something?

Her daughter would turn out fine one way or another, it was her son that she had to worry about.

Right?


End file.
